Chasing Bella
by BetterinTexas
Summary: A 37 year old widow and mother of two children, Bella finds her past has caught up with her. Caught between two warring covens, one that wants her and one that wants her dead, she sends her fahter and children to the one place she knows they can be safe, the home of her oldest son's father.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Twilight. All Original characters and plot are mine.

A/N Hello everyone. Good news. My site is open. My wife has worked very hard to get it ready. We are new at this and will be changing things as suggested. We have tried to make it as simple as possible to find and post stories. Here is the address. You have to enter betterintexasfiction and then ning and then com. I can't spell the dots but you know where to put them;) This will be on my FFN profile as well. Tonight or tomorrow night at latest I will have the first chapter of my original story, Bad Company, staring Jason Connolly and a new female vampire interest. Vampires in it will be closer to traditional vampires and the story will also have CIA bad guys and ancient evil covens and renegade vampires and ten girls who can light things on fire and throw cars with their minds. Should be fun. Dan Hawk, Dante Youngblood, Ty Gavin and Jack Webb will also be in it. Maybe even Chris eventually but I'm not sure yet. He might be too nice a guy for the story. I will have the link to the site on my profile. This is new for us. If you see an announcement that doesn't sound like I wrote it, it was probably written by my wife and webmaster Courtney. She will be in chat if you want to get dirt on me. I will also be there when I'm not writing. Hope to see you all there. There are 40 brave souls who have already joined and seen it go through numerous changes as we get used to the site.

In celebration of the website opening, I am posting the first chapter of Chasing Bella. I will post a chapter a week probably. If you want to read ahead then go to Tricky Raven. It is on Chapter 15 there and like I did with Venom I will post there first or you can wait for it here. This is a Jake and Bella story. Not sure if it actually going to be a pairing. It has not been decided yet. Lets just say at Chapter 15 it's not looking good in Jake's favor. Blood and Steel will be updated here by Saturday. Okay, on with the story.

We start with the Cullens never coming back and Jacob killing Victoria. No newborn army. This chapter is long but it sets the background for the story.

Chapter 1

I really did not want to see her. I had to talk to Jacob. I wasn't sure what I would say. No, I did know. It had to be said. No matter what, he deserved to know. He had a right to know. Of course I would pick a time when she was here. Three weeks. It has been three weeks since he looked into her eyes and she is already here when he isn't. Why else would she open his door as if she owned the place? I suppose she had a key.

"Can I help you Bella?"

"You know who I am here to see Tricia."

"He isn't here. Why are you?"

"I can come here whenever the hell I want. Back off." I was in no mood. I had been devastated since Jacob imprinted. I had beat myself up for being stupid enough to fall in love with him, knowing this could happen. I had cursed his name for lying to me and doing the one thing he always swore he wouldn't. I have been frightened. I have been confused, depressed. But now I wanted one thing. I wanted to give him this information because he deserved to know it. Then I would be gone.

"Come inside Bella. We need to talk." She walked away leaving me at the door. I followed slowly, wondering if she planned to kill me. I've had better try to kill me. I doubted she would get far.

"Have a se…"

"I don't need you to offer me a seat. This isn't your fucking house." I reminded her.

"Fair point. Please?"

I sat cautiously hoping Jake may return while I was here. She sat down across from me.

"Bella, three weeks ago I planned to be going to college in the Fall. I looked at Jacob at the grocery store when he bumped into me and my world has literally been turned upside down. In the past three weeks I have found out that werewolves exist, vampires exist and I am apparently mystically bound to a guy I don't know. Despite not knowing him the idea of going to UCLA and being away from him causes me physical pain. I am not happy about this situation any more than you are. Yesterday I decided I was going to make the best of it. I really don't have a fucking choice. Apparently imprints are supposed to be a perfect match. I don't see it yet. I doubt he does either. Because despite this pull to each other, I know he still loves you and I will always be the one who kept you from him. He will always be the one who kept me from leaving this damn Reservation. But you, you have a chance to get the hell away from here. Why haven't you taken it? I know everything that happened. Why do you want to stay here?"

"This is my home." I answered her.

"This is a Quileute Reservation. You aren't Quileute. Forks has been your home for only two years. In two years you have been abandoned and stalked by vampires, hurt very badly by one, nearly killed by the redhead. I understand if Jacob hadn't been nearby and she hadn't been so focused on being close to you that you would be dead and the redhead would still be sucking blood. You have gotten lucky so many times. How much more are you going to push your luck?"

"I…" I really didn't know.

"Nothing is tying you here. You are 19 and haven't gone to college. You still live with your Dad. I get that you love Jacob. I do and I am sorry. Believe me I did not set out to take him from you and I would give him back if I could. But I can't. But you have a choice. You are not tied down here. He is just a guy Bella! Run! Have a normal life without all this horror floating around!"

I took a moment to let her words sink in. She seemed genuine. I believe I would always hate her but at this moment ironically she was the only woman I could talk to. The only other woman not crazy about having her choices taken from her.

"I am tied down though." I finally admitted to her.

"No you…Oh God. You mean?"

"I mean." I said quietly.

"You weren't on the pill?"

"Yeah. I was. Something to think about." I warned her.

"Holy shit."

"Yep." I agreed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It may have been an hour. When a conversation turns as surreal as this time ceases to matter.

"So what are you going to do?" she finally asked.

"About what? I can't do anything."

"So you haven't considered…"

"No!" I told her quickly, my temper flaring.

She threw up her hands.

"I was just asking, it wasn't a suggestion. I, uh, I guess that is why you are here today? To tell Jake?"

"Yeah."

We sat in silence for a while longer.

"You shouldn't." she finally told me.

"Excuse me? I shouldn't tell Jake? You don't think he has a right to know? You don't think my child has a right to know who their father is?"

"I…if you tell him, he will never let you go. Your son or daughter will grow up tied to this place. Bella think about it. This will tear Jake apart. What are you going to do? Stay here forever? In this place? Never give your child any kind of life. Let him or her grow up watching his father tied to another woman and never being able to tell him or her why? Plus these elders will watch your kid like a hawk. They will never let the child leave, especially if it is a boy. He would be required to stay like all these children of the bloodline are.

But he wouldn't be an equal. He would be like that Embry kid. A half breed. You know how he feels Bella. You know it! Try to have a romantic relationship Bella. See how Jake reacts to that. He may be my imprint but he loves you. He can't leave me and he can't have you, but how do you think he is going to take seeing another man around his child?"

I…I really hadn't thought about it.

"So you are going to live alone? Being a single mom? Stuck here? What are you going to do? Work at the grocery store Bella? There is nothing here! Why do you think I want to go to Los Angeles? I am stuck here! You don't have to be."

"I…"

"It's not money. Jake doesn't have a dime. He will never be able to help you financially. Not enough to warrant giving up your life and staying here."

"But I…"

"You what?"

"I love him." I whispered.

"So don't tear him or yourself apart. Run Bella. Get out of here. Just run. Give yourself and your kid a shot at a better life. Give me a chance. I didn't ask for this. I am going to make the best of it but damn it!"

Despite my unreasonable hatred for this woman, I could see where she was coming from. But he had a right…

She was right. Everything she said. Jake would never…and if…oh my God what am I going to do?

"I…need to leave." Before I vomited.

"Bella please…just think about it. Run. Give your kid and yourself a chance that Jake will never have. That I will never have. Just run Bella."

I walked quickly to the door and ran to my truck.

By the time my ancient truck, forever a reminder of Jake, had made it home I had made my decision. As much as I hated it, she was right. Was it wrong not to tell Jake? Yes it was. Sometimes wrong things had to be done for the greater good. That is what I would tell myself.

Tricia was right. It was best for everybody.

Why did it feel so wrong? Why was I so angry?

I walked into my room with the intention of packing. My eyes caught the dream catcher over my pillow. Over the bed I conceived the child inside me right now.

I blacked out. When my sight returned I was being held by someone. Someone had their arms wrapped around me and I was screaming. All I felt was extreme anger. The fuzziness cleared up from my eyes and I took in my room.

It was destroyed. Shelves on the ground, my mirror crushed. It appeared I tried to throw my rocking chair out my window. My sheets were torn. My pillows destroyed. Books and clothes lay all over the floor.

I was sitting on the floor shaking. I couldn't get my breathing under control and whoever was holding me wouldn't let me go.

"Let me fucking go! Now!"

"Bella calm down! Stop it! Calm down now!"

That was Charlie's voice. What was he doing?

"Let me go!"

"No! You were about to catch your bed on fire! Calm the fuck down now!"

He squeezed me tighter. My breathing slowed down.

What the fuck was I doing?

I shook my head. I needed to think.

I took several deep breaths. Charlie's grip lessened.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"What happened?" I thought I knew but I wasn't sure. Maybe a vampire attacked…

"You went bat shit crazy baby girl."

Oh. Yeah I was afraid of that.

"Sorry. I uh…I'll fix everything."

He pulled me closer against his chest.

"No I think I will just call a construction crew. This may be a bit out of your skill set Bells. I'm guessing you were in La Push?"

"Yeah."

"So…didn't go well I take it?"

I don't know why but I laughed. It struck me as funny. I realized Charlie was laughing as well.

"Dad I have to leave."

"No you don't. I can fix the window. Now if you had actually caught your bed on fire? Yeah you may have needed to stay at a hotel for a few days. Or jail."

I tried to laugh but apparently I was laughed out.

"I'll leave tomorrow. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I love you. I better start cleaning this up."

"You aren't going a damn place. What the hell is going on? Why did Jake suddenly break up with you? No forget that. What the hell has been going on since you came here kid?"

"Dad you wouldn't believe me. Trust me. I need to get away from this area. I need to go somewhere. Anywhere. I just have to get away."

I moved towards my closet, trying to regain my equilibrium. Charlie stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"You are the most level headed teenager I have ever known, regardless of whether you are my kid or not Bella. I want to know what has made you have two near psychotic breakdowns since you have been here. I want to know why everything was great with Jake and then it was over. That kid chased you for a year and then dumped you. I want to know why the hell you hated Forks so much you felt the need to leave in the middle of the night in your beat up old truck. I want to know why after Edward found you injured, you begged me in the hospital to return here. I want to know why there is a scar on your wrist that looks like a bite mark, which had nothing to do with you falling through a window. I want to know why even though you were found in Phoenix your truck wasn't there. I don't buy for one minute that Dr. Cullen had it delivered to Forks before I could get there. No damn way. Why would he worry about that? Because your truck never made it to Phoenix, did it? No Bella, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me exactly what has been going on around here since you arrived."

"Dad you would never believe me. You would have me committed. I'm sorry…"

"Try me. I promise not to call the guys in the white coats. Just try me."

I took a deep breath. Fuck it. Worst he could do was have me placed in the nut house. Judging by what I just did maybe that's not a bad thing.

"The Cullen's are vampires. Jake and his friends turn into giant werewolves to defend people from vampires. The first time I left Forks was because a sadistic vampire was hunting me and I had to run to protect you so he would chase me. I was attacked by him because I thought he had Renee. I snuck off from the Cullen's. They saved me but not until after I had been hurt. The vampire had a girlfriend who tried to kill me. Jake killed her. Wolves have this thing called imprinting. It means they can look at a girl and be instantly bound to her. Nothing can be done about it. Jake promised me it would never happen to him. It did. It happened. That's why we broke up."

Charlie said nothing.

"That's it in a nutshell. So what do you have to say about that?"

Charlie looked me in the eyes and I saw something that shocked me to the core. His eyes were glistening.

"I would say we are going to go downstairs. I am going to grab a beer. Then we are going to sit together on the couch and you are going to tell me everything."

So I did.

Almost.

After two hours he asked me what I had been hoping to avoid.

"If this imprinting is so powerful why did you go see Jake today?"

"Because…" I was hoping to visit Charlie at Christmas and surprise him with a one year old child. This could be bad.

"Yeah?"

Fuck it. I already tried to burn down his house.

"I've been on the pill since I have been here Dad. But apparently it doesn't work with…"

"Big fucking wolves right?"

"Yeah."

We sat in silence. Charlie drained two beers and then he spoke.

"So what? You just plan to go to Florida? Raise the baby? What?"

"No! I'm not going to Florida. I…I don't know where I am planning on going. I figured I would drive someplace no one knows me…"

"I'll be damned! That is not going to happen. You have too much ahead of you. What do you want to do? Be a waitress your whole life?"

"I need a job Dad. I need to find a new place. Somewhere no one knows me. I need a new start…I…don't know what to do."

"You are right. We do need a new start. Damn that fucking Billy Black. He could have shown me what Uley could do. Maybe I wouldn't have believed you but I would have believed seeing a big fucking wolf with my own eyes. He could have proven to me what Cullen was. And Jake…did you tell him?"

"No. His…imprint convinced me not to. Said it would tear him apart…"

"Fuck him. He told you this wouldn't happen. Stupid bastard had no right going after you."

"It's not his fault Dad. So you think I should tell him?"

"Nope. Hell no. Fuck him. You aren't going anywhere yet either. Give me a month. I was contacted by an old friend last week. There is a job. Huntsville Texas is looking for a new police chief. It would actually be a step up from Forks. Hell dam near anything would. I'm going to take the job and put in my notice. Then we are leaving Washington and never looking back."

I must have misunderstood him.

"What do you mean Dad? Forks is all you have ever known. I'm not going to take you from your home."

"You are my daughter. That child and getting you through college are my main priorities right now. We leave in a month. Stay in, and stay away from those fucking dogs. He lied to you. He doesn't deserve to know. Fucking bastard."

"Dad I can't let you do…"

"Not asking Bella. You got no way of making it on your own kid. I wouldn't let you even if you did. I was never there for you growing up. I let you live a nightmare since you have been here. Now you need to be responsible. For your child. For my grandchild. You need me and I am going to be there. So we are leaving together. Keep it quiet. Don't tell anyone. I will let the mayor know and ask him not to announce it. Bill can take over as interim chief. We are getting out of here Bella. Now why don't I get some fish frying and you start going through the wreckage upstairs and sorting the things you want to take, okay?"

I took it all in. Maybe there was hope after all. But…he would do this for me? I couldn't stop fresh tears from streaming down my face.

"I love you Dad."

"I know sweetie. I love you too. Now let's get busy. We need to hook that ancient internet modem up and start looking for houses to rent or buy. Probably rent at first. We are going to need three bedrooms so we can start there. It's going to be okay Bella. I'm going to take care of the two of you."

_4 years later_

Charlie POV

I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes. I didn't want to. My baby girl was walking across the stage at Sam Houston State University with a degree in Education. She had already accepted a position at Huntsville High school teaching English.

CJ stood on his chair in the Coliseum clapping his little hands off next to me. Bella smiled and waved to us from the floor.

I couldn't believe at times we pulled it off. Our escape from Forks four years earlier went off without a hitch. Nobody expected us to leave until we were gone. Billy called my phone several times until I called the cell phone company and had it cut off. I picked a new one up in Huntsville.

Fuck him.

Huntsville was perfect for us. It was perfect for me. It allowed Bella a new start away from the reminders of her past, except the one reminder we both loved dearly. She named him Charles Jacob Swan. I wasn't happy about her using Jacob's name but it was what she wanted. After everything she went through I couldn't deny her. We called him CJ to avoid confusion when Bella yelled at one of us.

I thought of those nights she cried herself to sleep with me sitting next to her. The times I came home from work late and found her feeding CJ and studying. The absolute exhaustion she went through. She stuck it out though. Graduated with honors. Took full loads every semester to graduate in four years despite taking a semester off to have CJ.

Bella had not spoken to anyone from La Push or Forks since we left. I suppose with me being Chief of Police here it would have been easy to find us but no one ever tried. I was glad. We had a life here. She told me if CJ ever asked about his father she would tell him the truth about who he was at least. If he wanted to meet him she would let him. It would be his decision.

Before he made that decision I would be letting him know about his father though. That was for damn sure. Bella refused to hate Jake. I knew she still loved him. I sure as hell didn't. He hurt my child.

I never had a problem believing Bella. I knew there were a lot of strange happenings going on. I knew it revolved around the Cullens. I had no idea what all it involved. It was a miracle she didn't have a complete breakdown.

What pissed me off is Jake knew imprinting could have happened. He knew it and still went after her. He was selfish. The worse that would happen to him is he was wrong and he got a soul mate. Bella took the hit. He apparently didn't care. Billy knew it could happen. He let it go on. He also knew my daughter was in mortal danger and never told me. Keep her away from the Cullen's Charlie. Why Billy? They are bad news Charlie.

How about they are fucking vampires and I have a guy who can turn into a big wolf to fight them. Wanna see? Sure Billy I would enjoy seeing that. That may have made a difference.

Regardless we were here and we were happy. CJ was a good kid. He was a great kid. This spring I would be coaching his first tee ball team. Bella wanted to wait until he was 5 but I reminded her that Grandpa handled the sports. He needed the head start.

After the ceremony I met her outside. She ran into my arms and I held her. Renee of course couldn't make it. I don't know why I was surprised. She never made anything. I was the one in the delivery room with Bella, perhaps the most amazing and disturbing moment of my life. I stood by her head but seeing CJ all bloody and gooey…but I was her Lamaze coach and she wanted a natural birth for some damn reason so I was there. Renee couldn't make the flight down for the birth. She did make his first birthday. That was the last time we saw her. She called occasionally but that was it.

"Thank you so much Daddy. For everything."

"You don't have to thank me. I would do anything in the world for you and my little partner here. You know that."

And I meant it. Including keeping Jacob fucking Black and Billy from ever finding out about CJ. Why? Because fuck them.

_2 years later._

Bella POV

I didn't know why I was here. This club wasn't as overrun with college students as the others but it didn't matter. It was Friday night and I had no desire to travel two hours with Charlie and CJ to watch Huntsville High play a football game. I should have just stayed home. I really didn't know what I hoped to accomplish.

I wasn't the problem. I was 25 and in great shape. More confident than I ever have been in my life. I loved my job and I loved my family. Maybe that was it. I was good with that.

Wasn't I?

I had zero dates in College. I didn't have time. Between a baby and school my life was packed. I didn't even have that much time to think about…him even though CJ looked so much like him. After I started working I thought maybe I would try dating. Some fellow teachers set me up with some really nice guys. Nice guys who thanked me for a wonderful time as soon as they found out I had a kid. I don't suppose I could blame them. Who wants a ready made family right? So I started hitting clubs on nights Charlie had plans with CJ which was often. I think it was Charlie's way of encouraging me to get out. He was worried about me being alone the rest of my life. He didn't say it but he hinted it. I hinted back that as long as I had him and CJ I was happy.

I was so lost in these thoughts staring at my drink that his voice scared the hell out of me.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

I looked him over and liked what I saw. Around 6 foot tall, lean, muscular arms. His cowboy hat was doing a poor job of hiding that dark red hair on his head. He had beautiful green eyes and a gorgeous grin on his face.

"It's a public bar. You can sit anywhere." I said in my best casual voice, trying to hide my surprise that he would want to sit next to me. Of course why not? I was hot. I think I was hot. My friends told me I was. He didn't know about the barely noticeable but there stretch marks and the most important man in my life out with his grandfather tonight.

"I appreciate it darlin. Name is Rick. Rick Gaines. Everybody calls me Red."

"Not hard to see why. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. Everybody calls me Bella."

"Pleasure Bella. I been watchin you stare at that drink way past the ice melted twenty minutes ago. Thought you might not mind some company."

I shrugged my shoulders, not getting my hopes up.

"I could use some company."

"Good. So tell me about yourself Bella Swan."

"I uh…I'm a teacher at Huntsville High."

"Now that is fascinating. I was never one for school but if I had a teacher as hot as you I would have definitely paid more attention. What is it you teach?"

"Junior and Senior level English and composition."

"Composition? Like writing?"

I had to laugh a bit. "Yeah. Like writing."

"That is great. Do you write yourself?"

"No. I just criticize teenagers writing I suppose." I admitted.

"Or you could say you make it better. I'm writer myself. I would love to have a professional look at my stuff sometime."

"You write?" I asked, failing to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Well it's more of a hobby but I write poems occasionally when the muse strikes."

"Wow. So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a bull rider on the circuit. I also have a ranch just past the State Park road where I run a bull riding school among other things. Little cattle, a few horses, that sort of thing."

And it was time to leave. I had met these types. Huntsville was full of rodeo cowboys. They had no trouble committing to a relationship. For a night.

"Well it was nice meeting you Red. I have to get home…"

"Why? We were just getting to know each other." He looked so disappointed. I suppose I did owe him an explanation.

"Look you seem like a nice guy. Nothing personal but I'm not interested in a one night stand. I can't afford it as appealing as it sounds. Like I said, nothing personal, but I've seen your kind before."

"Darlin I promise you ain't seen nothing like me yet."

He said it with such intensity in his voice it caused me to pause. No. I need to get away. Time to pull out the escape card.

"Look just let me take you to a movie tomorrow. It can even be a matinee. Give me a chance." he tried.

"Would it change anything if I told you I had a kid at home? A 6 year old boy?"

"Yeah it would. I was gonna take you to one of those scary movies so you could curl into me when you got frightened. Instead I think one of those super fancy Disney cartoons is playin. I bet he would like that. If he is 6 he probably ain't ready for ghosts and goblins and that sort of shit. Uh I won't say shit around him either. Promise."

I couldn't believe he just said that. I slowly sat back down on my barstool.

"I guess I could stay a bit longer after all Red."

"Good. I was afraid I was gonna have to rope ya there for a bit. Would have been awkward to explain to Chief Swan."

"You know my Dad?" I asked, surprised.

"I saw you in here a few weeks ago. Spent thirty minutes workin up the courage to come and talk to you. I'm a bit shy, believe it or not. You left right before I was gonna make my move. I asked around, hopin I could find something about you. Lilly told me a bit. Mostly that your Dad was the top cop and you're a hard nut to crack. So tomorrow a movie?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. Right now you can buy me a drink. My ice seems to have melted. By the way, how old are you?"

"Uh thirty two."

"How long have you been thirty two?"

"About 6 months. That sound all right?"

"It sounds perfect."

_2 years later_

Charlie POV

I got to sit in the waiting room this time. CJ was nervous. He kept pacing. An 8 year old pacing was making me nervous. Bella and Red dated for six months. They were married for a year before she announced to me that she was pregnant. Everybody was happy. It was all I ever wanted when I left Forks behind. I wanted my daughter happy. Red loved her fiercely and took care of her and CJ. Now our family was growing. CJ would have a little sister.

Problem was she decided to come two months early.

"She gonna be okay Grandpa? She isn't going to be missing anything cause she came out too soon right?"

"She will be fine CJ. Have a seat. You are making me nervous."

"How come Dad ain't come out yet? He was supposed to let us know what was goin on."

"He is probably busy CJ. He will be out as soon as possible."

CJ asked Bella about his father when Red started coming around. Bella told him his name was Jacob Black and he lived in La Push, Washington. She asked him if he wanted to meet him. CJ said he wanted to sleep on it. When he got up the next morning I had a talk with him man to little man. When Bella woke he told her he didn't want to meet Jacob Black.

Not long after that he asked Red if he could call him Dad. Only time I ever saw Red with tears in his eyes when he thought no one was looking.

Red laid off the rodeo circuit. He spent more time on the ranch and eventually dedicated all his time there. He said he missed Bella too badly when he went on the road and wanted to be there to coach CJ's teams. As a result his ranch grew. Everything was great.

Until her water broke two months early.

Red walked out wearing scrubs and looking exhausted three hours later. He had a smile on his face though.

"Talk man!"

He laughed at me.

"You're a grandpa again Chief. They are okay. Penny has to be in an incubator and isn't out of the woods but the doctor said it looks good. Bella is good. Everything is good Charlie." Penelope was Red's mother's name who had passed on when he was 16. It meant a lot to him that Bella wanted to name her daughter after his mother.

"She got everything right Dad? You counted?" CJ asked.

"Yep she got everything. I checked twice buddy. Give us an hour and you can see your Momma okay? She is a bit wore out but she has been askin for her little man."

_Eight years later_

Bella POV

I heard the door open up front. He was early. We always had dinner at 6. Maybe he got off early today. I wasn't rushing dinner. Since I had become principal my free time was at a minimum and I liked to relax for at least thirty minutes after I got home. CJ was still at football practice regardless. Between football and bull riding that boy was going to give me premature grey hair.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

His voice sounded so strange.

"You're early. Red went out hours ago to get feed. Something must have held him up. He should have beat me home. Grab the remote and find you something on TV. He should be back anytime. I was just about to call him. Didn't realize how long he had been gone."

Dad walked into the kitchen. I looked at him and knew.

"No."

"Bella…"

"Don't you fucking say it. No Dad. No."

Why were his eyes red? Nope. It didn't. It couldn't. No I had to be strong. I understood. No big deal.

"How bad is he hurt?" I asked casually. I would go do the paperwork at the hospital. Wasn't the first time I had to pick him up from the ER from some foolish stunt he pulled.

"Bella…"

"Just say it, Dad. What did he do? Drop a bag of feed on his head? Get kicked by a horse?"

"Bella he was in a car accident. It looks like…it…somebody crossed the line. They hit head on and…"

"And what Dad?" I whimpered already clutching my stomach.

"He didn't make it Bella. He…"

I am not sure what Dad said after that. All I saw was darkness. It felt good.

_2 years later_

BPOV

The great thing about being the Principal is instead of watching your son walk across the stage I actually got to hand him his diploma. I was so proud of him. He had been so strong for me and his sister the last two years. I saw Charlie standing with tears in his eyes. Without him where would my life be? Penny was next to him standing on a chair, her mane of fire red hair setting her apart from the crowd. She basically idolized her big brother. In her mind CJ could do no wrong and he returned the feelings. Despite this not all of the tears in my eyes were happy. Red should have been here. He had so much to do with this and it wasn't fair.

I handed CJ his diploma and tried to be professional. I offered my hand for him to shake and he lifted me up by my waist in a giant hug.

"I miss him too Momma. I love you. Thank you for everything." he whispered in my ear. I was incapable of words if I planned to get through the rest of this ceremony.

I kissed his cheek and he sat me down. Ten minutes later the ceremony was over and I made my way to my family. CJ had Penny thrown over his shoulder while Charlie stood by, proud as a peacock. He had retired last week and sold his house, moving in with me at the ranch. As bad a hit as we had taken we would survive. We always did. I decided I needed to make my way around and greet some of the other parents.

I made a quick scan of the room.

My eyes went back to a spot at the end of the bleachers. They weren't there anymore.

Did I imagine it?

I hadn't thought of them in years. There is no reason…

"Everything okay Bells?" Charlie asked quietly.

"No. I don't think so. I could swear I just saw Jasper and Alice Cullen standing not forty feet away Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Twilight.

Very excited to have my first chapter of the new original Connolly story on my website called Bad Company. Also very excited that it has over one hundred members ranging from all over the world. My daughter didn't want to listen when I told her I was big in England and Australia but she couldn't deny the proof . I was glad to see old friends there and to see some positive reviews for the first chapter of Bad Company. For all those who have encouraged me to write a novel I am now. I'm just not gonna charge for it. The wife has worked and stressed over the site all week but it is coming together. Right now Chasing Bella and Bad Company is on there. I didn't necessarily want Chasing Bella but she pointed out that there was a fanfiction area and since I had fanfiction and nothing else besides one chapter of a new story up, she was putting it up. She is the webmaster so I guess that was the end of that discussion. I'm thinking that might be a good place eventually to edit and make changes to some of my early stories like Freedom. But I have my plate full right now between this story, Blood and Steel and Bad Company which is going to be crazy. Hot vampire chicks and Connolly and team leaving the government in the dust to protect and hide two super powered sisters who escaped from a CIA base and now have the CIA and a large vampire coven after them. Anyway, I hope ya'll are enjoying this story. I know I picked up some readers on TR who wanted to read ahead and my faithful reviewers have already been reviewing the story on TR so the rest of you are going to have to help me out ;) If you want the address to my new site and check out the new story, the address is on chapter one of this story and on my profile on ffnet. Here it is. I know I said I would update once a week but I love this chapter. Time to meet CJ and Penny.

Chapter 2

CJ POV

Damn I loved this. No greater feeling in the world. Not winning a football game on Friday night. Hell to be honest the anticipation of sex is about the only thing that comes close to this moment. Not that I have had a lot but I've had my fair share. But right here. Just me and the bull. A sacred moment in the shoot just before we barrel out. A moment…

"CJ put your helmet on!"

Interrupted by my sister.

"I got this Peanut." I loved my little sister something fierce but she did have a way of bein mom's errand girl a bit too much.

"Momma says wear your helmet or she is comin back and pullin you off that bull by your ears."

I checked the stands. She was in her usual place. Top row midway between the stands. She couldn't get here in time.

I wore a helmet most times. But this was special. It was my hometown. My first rodeo that could get me professional points. And I was wearing my hat. Dad's hat. The one Grandpa took off his casket and handed to me at his funeral. A black, felt, beat to shit hat that I loved. I still used his riggin too.

"Peanut I'm strapped in. Ain't got time for this. Get away."

"CJ you ready?" Tom asked.

"CJ…"

"See you in eight seconds Peanut. Turn em out Tom!"

The bull barreled out. I heard this bull was rank and a head hunter but I would worry about that in a different world. Right now in this one I had him where I wanted him.

I felt the spin. The power. The world outside was a blur. Didn't matter. All that mattered was the two of us. Stay loose, stay focused.

It ended too soon.

The buzzer sounded and Diablo broke the spin and took off. I reached down and pulled, panicked for a sec, nope there it goes…

Bitch bucked his hinds.

I landed on my ass but that was alright. Ain't the first time.

Standing up I saw the crowd on its feet cheerin. I immediately looked at Momma who even from here I could tell was pissed.

I gave a little wave and a smile. She can never resist my smile. The pissed off look changed. She looked…I don't know, her eyes got wide. She was pointing at me…

Head hunter. Fuck.

I didn't turn around to look. Ran as fast as I could towards the fence, feeling that bastard's snot on my ass. I was home free till I got a lift.

Then I was flyin.

I landed on the first row. Lookin up I saw Maria Chambers smiling face. She had a skirt on. I know this because my face was between her legs. Man she has gotten pretty. Soft skin on her thighs…

"Hey Mar…"

"That was a hell of a ride son. What do ya say we keep em in the arena and off my daughter?"

Damn.

I nodded at Mrs. Chambers who handed me my hat and stood up. The crowd started cheerin again. I checked the scoreboard.

89. That is what I am talkin bout. Check for Momma…she wasn't there. One final wave at the crowd, a wink at Maria and I used the spectator exit to get down. Wasn't no point in headin back to the chutes from the arena.

When I got behind the stands I saw her. My woman. My love. The woman I planned to marry one day. My prom queen…

"Hey bab…"

"CJ we need to talk. I'm breaking up with you."

Damn it. Here we go again.

"What did I do?" I asked. Momma told me this was comin. She never liked Jenny. I admit she is beginning to piss me off too.

"Nothing. It's just…we are going to different places places now. You are going to be a college freshman and I still have my senior year to go. I don't want a long distance relationship my senior year."

"I'm goin to Sam Houston. It's less than two miles away from the high school! I'm livin in the same place. Nothing is changing!"

"Exactly. Why are you living in the same place? Shouldn't you get your own place?"

"My Momma needs help…"

"She got enough ranch hands out there to take care of business. You aren't ready to move on. That's why we can't move on. You need to stop bein a momma's boy. Get your own place."

"You just said you didn't want a long distance relationship of two miles." I tried to reason.

"Love isn't cut and dry CJ." She reasoned back. Fuck this.

"Last summer when you were going to Los Angeles for two months to find yourself you broke up with me. Seems like…" Oh…I got it.

"You and Craig gonna start hangin out Jenny?"

I knew from the look on her face. Craig would be the quarterback in the fall takin my place. Jenny was into hierarchy of some sort or another. Always was. Lookin to trade up. Just like Momma said.

"What I do in my personal time is my business CJ. We are over. I wish you well."

"No you wish I was playin football for Sam instead of being on the rodeo team. Can't be seen datin a normal college freshman right Jenny?"

"Lay off CJ. What are ya doin? Stalkin me now?"

"We broke up like five seconds ago!"

"Stay away from Craig." She told me. "He doesn't want trouble from you."

"Fuck Craig. Get out of here Jenny." She walked away give me one last look at her ass in those jeans. Damn I would miss that ass.

Fuck it. There were plenty more in the world. Speakin off mine was kinda sore. Plus it was gonna get chewed on a bit more when I got home. May as well pack my riggin and…

"I got your stuff."

Turning I saw my red headed little ten year old sister totin my gear. She was practically covered in it. Damn I loved that little girl. I heard brothers and sisters are supposed to fight. I don't know if it was me bein 8 years older than her but that never happened with us. I guess not knowin my biological father made any extra family I could get that much more personal. I was the only one who got to call her Peanut. When she came home from the hospital she was so damn small it just stuck in my head. Dad called her Penny and Momma called her Penelope because she hated shortened names. Ironic since she preferred Bella but whatever. Mom gave in and started callin her Penny too but she was my Peanut.

My biological father. Jacob Black.

I almost asked Mom once about him. Momma refused to say anything bad about him. She got the saddest look on her face when I brought it up I felt bad. Like I was going to make her cry. I slept on it and when I woke up I was pretty certain I wanted to meet him. Then Grandpa had a talk with me.

He said Jacob Black went after my Mom knowing he would probably have to leave her. He was selfish Grandpa told me. Any man that would take that kind of risk with someone's heart he claimed to love wasn't a man. He was a selfish kid.

Grandpa told me about him getting a new woman and movin her in. He didn't know Mom was pregnant but it wouldn't have made a difference, Grandpa said.

Nah. Every boy needed someone to show them how to be a man. I had Charlie Swan and Red Gaines. That was enough for me. Jacob Black could stick with whoever he left my Mom for.

"Thanks Peanut." I told her taking my gear off her tiny shoulders.

"Was that Jenny I saw walkin away?"

"Yep."

"Broke up with you, didn't she?" she grinned knowingly.

"Yep."

"Sweet!"

"What the hell Peanut? I just got dumped."

"Yeah but Mom bet me twenty dollars she would do it in an email. I said no way. She loved drama too much not to do it in person. She spent a whole summer not getting a single acting job in LA. Girl like that ain't gonna miss a one on one break up. Sides I know you two are all in love or whatever but c'mon…"

Okay. I did know that she was a social climbing bitch. But damn that ass. And those legs in her cheerleading skirt.

"Yeah I got it. Mom waitin in the parking lot?"

"Nope. Said to come home as soon as this is finished. Or not."

Ouch.

"She kinda pissed at me huh?"

"Me too. Dang you can be dumb."

"Cowboys been ridin bulls for over a hundred years without helmets Peanut."

"Momma says people used to drive without seatbelts. Doesn't make it any less dumb not to use them now."

I had nothing so I threw my shit in the back of my truck and walked back to the stands. Figured I would buy Peanut some nachos to soften her up. Maybe she could soften Mom up. Mom acted weird after graduation last night. So did Grandpa. She must have been thinkin bout Dad. Then I go out and ride without a helmet.

Yeah I got some apologizing to do.

Sam POV

He was still asleep. Didn't even budge when Bill opened the cell.

"How bad was it Bill?"

"Newton may not be eating solid food for a month or so. Could have been worse. He got pulled off by three or four other guys who roughed him up a bit. Not before he broke one of the guy's arms."

I nodded sadly. Thank the spirits we didn't phase any longer. There would have been four dead bodies.

"How much is his bail?" Billy was sitting in front of the bank waiting on my call.

"No bail. Just take him home. Keep him away from Fisher's Bar. Doubt they will serve him anymore. Probably for the best."

"Newton isn't pressing charges?" I asked surprised.

"Let's just say I may have reminded Newton about a DWI I let him out of not long ago and how I noticed his car at the Fork's Motel on many a night when Jessica was at home. He wasn't happy but he agreed to say he fell. Multiple times. But Sam I can't keep doin this…"

"I know Bill. I'm sorry."

"You aren't the one who should be apologizing Sam. He's the damn violent drunk. Just put him in rehab or something. Do some of your tribe's mystical voodoo. Do something with him Sam. Cause the path he is on…he is gonna die an early violent death."

I said nothing. Nothing needed to be said. Texting Billy to let him know that bail would not be required I sat on the bench Jacob Black was laid out on. He had a swollen eye and a slash on his cheek. I had seen worse on him.

Since Bella left.

No before that. Since he imprinted. Imprinting was supposed to be a wonderful thing. For most of us it was. All of us…except for Jake. He felt the urge to protect his imprint. To be near her. To mate with her. Fuck her at least. But love? Love never happened.

I found him many nights in the woods near Bella's house staring at her window. Even after another family moved in.

Imprinting destroyed Jacob Black's life.

No. Old Quil destroyed Jacob Black's life.

We stopped phasing two years after Bella and Charlie left in the night without a word. We all knew. For Charlie to leave Forks after all his life, she must have told him. He must have believed her. He did what any good father would have done. He got his daughter the hell away from here.

After we stopped phasing Jacob hoped the imprint would go away. It didn't. After Old Quil died we found out why.

While cleaning out his house we found some journals hidden behind a false panel. Journals detailing rituals.

For instance the ritual of imprinting.

Imprinting was a tool medicine men could use in the past. Warriors were difficult to control. The soul of a wolf and a man together was a very dangerous thing. One risk is that the wolf would go off. Abandon the tribe. Why not? Outside of an Alpha order which a wolf could conceivably break if the wolf was strong enough nothing could keep a wolf from leaving. Nothing but an imprint.

Old Quil performed a ritual after I phased asking the spirits for imprinting. Leah was too hot headed. Not what an Alpha would need. It nearly killed Emily.

According to his journals he had his grandson imprint on a child, thereby ensuring he would continue to phase longer than the rest and could possibly become chief, taking the title from the Uleys and Blacks.

He had Jacob imprint when it became obvious from his grandson's comments that Jake actually had a chance at Bella. Some pages were missing afterward. I would assume they had to do with Bella but a guess is all it would be.

In the back of the journal was a ritual to break an imprint should the imprint die, allowing the wolf to not lose his mind.

Jacob Black and Quil were the first in line. The rest of us did not want it. We were happy. Leah was furious and left La Push. She didn't understand. By that time we all had children. Around the time Bella left, Kim Emily and Rachel all became pregnant despite being on birth control.

Jake told me once that Tricia always insisted on condoms. Always. He didn't mind. He didn't want children. Not with her.

Imprint broken Jake and Tricia split. They never had married. But the night she moved out was perhaps the final blow to Jacob. He had been so hopeful when he no longer felt the pull to her. He planned to find Bella. To search the Earth if he had to. To beg her forgiveness. That plan was shot down by Tricia's final parting shot. I remember watching from outside, standing by to make sure the split did not turn violent. From which side I was not sure. They both hated each other. Without the imprint who knew what would happen.

"You think you are going to find her? Offer her what? You work at a fucking saw mill. You have nothing! We live with your Dad you fucking asshole! You think your Bella is going to come back to you after all this time?"

"It's none of your business Tricia. Get the fuck out of here!"

"I know where she is."

I stopped breathing at that statement. So did Paul and Rachel who were standing near me. No one had ever looked. It was a hot button subject everyone avoided, hoping eventually Jake would forget. Move on.

"What did you say?" Jake whispered.

"I know where she is. Do you want to know? She is in Texas. She is a principal of a high school. She is very successful. Want to know more? She is married. Married and very happy. She has two children. She lives on a huge cattle ranch. Her husband is successful rancher as well. She is happy. You really think she needs you coming back into her life? You? You are pathetic. I am glad I talked her into leaving this town. Of the three of us at least she got some happiness. Are you such a miserable person that you would ruin that for her? She won't want you. You are just a pathetic reminder of a past she escaped."

Jacob's face turned from shock to disbelief to anger in a matter of seconds.

"You talked her into leaving?" he whispered, stepping towards her. Paul got to him a split second before I did. Although we had stopped phasing some of the strength remained. Plus Jake's work at the saw mill had him in great shape despite the abuses he put himself through. It took the both of us to hold him down while Tricia threw the last of her bags into her car. She laughed at Jacob and then drove off, out of our lives forever.

Jacob remained on the ground long after she left. Long after Paul and I stopped holding him down. His sister tried to comfort him but it wasn't enough. He lay in the mud, soaked from the rain and cried. He cried for hours.

Jacob Black was a dead man. The life in his eyes was gone. He worked. He ate some. He slept. He drank a lot.

One year after Tricia left Jacob bought a gun. He walked into the woods in the back of Bella'a house and placed the gun to his temple. I tackled him just before he fired the weapon. Billy had called me and told me Jacob had been in a very good mood that night and then went for a walk in the woods. Billy noticed Jake's gun was missing. I drove to Bella's old house and caught him just in time. The gun fell back between his head and my chest and fired. I still had a scar from the bullet going across my chest between the two of us. Jake hit his head on a rock and passed out. I carried him to my truck and drove him to rehab.

He stayed 29 days. On day 31 he was back in a bar. I tried to talk to him and he yelled at me for not letting him die.

I patted his cheek and he began to stir.

"Jake? Wake up."

Jake POV

Damn this looked familiar. Concrete walls. Sam's voice. Must be Charlie's place. No. Bill's place. What the hell happened?

I remember the bar. Some hooker asked me for a date. I turned her down.

Newton. He was there. Not with his wife.

He bought me a beer. I told him to keep it.

He made a comment about her. He laughed.

I hit him. I kept hitting him.

"Is Newton dead?" I asked Sam.

"No. Neither are you yet. Get your ass up. We are going home."

"I like it here." I told him, rolling over.

"Get your damn ass out of my cell Jake."

Oh. Bill was here.

I slowly stood up. I didn't feel hangover's anymore. But I was kinda sore. Head felt strange.

Sam dragged me out to his truck and we picked up Dad who was sitting in the rain in front of the bank. His umbrella wasn't helping much.

"You got to get over her Jake! How long? How long are you going to hold on to this?!" Sam sounded kinda pissed off.

I tried to make myself care.

"Would have let it go a long time ago if you hadn't stopped me." I mentioned. The look on my Dad and sister's face after I tried to blow my head off is the only reason I hadn't done it again.

"High school girlfriend Jake. High school was a long time ago…"

"She was the one. Without her I will never be complete."

Sam looked at Dad and took a deep breath. Dad nodded.

"Jake if I told you there was a chance one day. Just a chance that you might see her again. Might talk to her…would you get your life in order?"

"Don't joke about shit like that Sam. You know she is happy. Taken care of. A mom. She has the life we should have had with someone else. Don't say that Sam."

I would never forget Tricia's words as she drove off.

"Jake her husband died two years ago."

Even through the fog of alcohol still in my system my world stood still.

Her husband died? Oh my God. Bella. She must be…two years ago? She was in love. She had children…

"Is she…how is she doing? Sam how is she doing?"

"I don't know Jake. I haven't really looked that hard. But I suppose she is taking it like anybody else. With time and…Jake maybe if you got yourself together…stopped drinking…"

"What Sam? You expect me to go in and try to win her? Look at me! She doesn't need a fucking bum in her life! I'm nothing."

"You are not nothing!" Dad yelled.

"Then what am I?! Tell me. I really want to know. You think I know why? You think I know why? Why I can't get her out of my head? My heart? You think this is fucking easy? Wanting to die?"

Why? Her smile. Her face haunted my dreams. Haunted my waking moments. I know she was more than just a girl to me. I know it in whatever heart I have left.

And I know when I reach the spirit world I will torment Old Quil forever. He had something to do with this. Pages were torn out of his journal. The feelings I had for her should have gone away with the imprint. Something was wrong.

I would never be whole without her.

"I don't know if it is easy or not. But suppose you did run into her one day. You want her to see you like this?" Sam asked.

"It doesn't matter. She won't care. I'm the one who couldn't move on. She had no problem. Are her kids okay? Tell me her kids are okay."

Sam exchanged a look with Dad. I wasn't so far gone I didn't notice it.

"What? Please tell me her kids didn't die?"

"No. Her uh…kids are fine as far as I know." Sam stuttered.

"What exactly do you know Sam? Her kids? Boys, girls? How old?" Sam looked away.

"I just what Bill heard from Charlie. He mentioned he spoke to Charlie about a year or so ago."

"She was okay?"

"Doin the best she could. She is a strong woman, Bill says."

I closed my eyes. That was enough. More than I ever hoped to know. Jealousy had raged in my heart when Tricia told me she married. Had kids. Now my heart broke for her. I was so torn…

We pulled up to the house and I stumbled out.

Dad went inside and I turned to have a talk with Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me? You obviously know when her husband died. You have known quite a bit. So why haven't you told me?" I meant to stay calm. But as the words came out of my mouth anger clouded my vision.

Sam grabbed me by the neck and I was on the ground.

"Listen Jacob Black. We have been through a lot together. I have been in your head. I know the extreme love you had for her. You still have. I have had to be your fucking psychiatrist, your counselor, your friend, your probation officer. I have picked you up from bars and the side of the road. I have damn near been killed in your attempt to kill yourself!"

"Nobody asked you too." I wheezed out. I wouldn't fight. Maybe he would kill me. No. I didn't want that for Sam.

"Nobody had to. I did it because I love you Jake. You are my brother. Something got torn away from you and I don't know what. But you have to move on. You cannot keep living like this."

"I can't." I told him truthfully. The anger seemed to drain from his face. He stood up and helped me up. It was Sunday. No work today.

I started walking towards the shed.

"Stay away Jake. Get rid of them."

"Thanks for picking me up Sam. See you later."

I opened the door of the shed and saw the only things I had left of her that mattered. Opening the hood of the old red Chevy I grabbed a wrench. It could probably use new spark plugs. I needed to start it up today. Drive it a few miles. Engines this old needed to be used occasionally. Maybe I would take the bikes for a spin later.

Bella POV

I lifted the last bag of feed and poured it in the trough. Damn my arms were sore. I hadn't done this in a while and needed the work. It would keep my mind free. Free from the troubles from my past crushing in. Dad tried to convince me last night that I was seeing things. No way. No way I saw those two. I hadn't thought about them in more than passing in years. So much had happened since they left.

But it was them. Alice and Jasper.

"Mom! How come Saul ain't doin that?" I heard my idiot son ask as he ran up.

"Because I can do it myself." I replied tersely.

"We got ranch hands to work around the ranch Mom."

"Isn't CJ."

"What?"

I turned and looked at him. He really was so beautiful. Just like his father.

"Why isn't Saul doing this? Not how come Saul ain't doin that."

"Hey you raised me here. I'm just a product of my environment." He told me throwing up his hands.

Damn it. I never could stay mad at him. I gave him a smile and his lit up.

"There's my sweet Momma." He opened his arms…and I slapped him in the side of the head.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Wouldn't hurt if you had a helmet on. A helmet. You promised me you would always wear a helmet."

"I didn't actually promise… Mom wait!"

I didn't. I started marching back to the house. I had too much to do. Payroll for this place took hours. The books, the contracts…my ranch manager Mike usually handled the details of running this place but I figured I would give him a hand.

"Hey Momma!

Penny jumped me from behind and landed on my back. I wasn't knocked over. Barely.

She dismounted and I gave her a kiss.

"How did CJ do today?"

"You didn't ask him?"

"No I am very angry at him right now."

"He won. Did you see when he got launched into the stands by that bull's horn?"

"Yes I did. I saw the look of surprise on his face because he wasn't wearing a helmet."

"Momma would you let it go? It…"

"When I let your Daddy talk me into letting you learn to do this, you promised you would always wear a helmet."

"I was 14! I'm not sure that verbal contract is legally binding due to my age Mom."

"Seriously CJ? Let me ask your Grandfather about legally binding…"

"No, no, no. We are good. I promise. Helmet's from now on. I won by the way."

That's my boy.

"Guess what else Mom? Jenny dumped him. Again. In person."

Shit.

"Get $20 out of my wallet honey." Damn it. I hate losing bets.

"Mom can I take Peanut to the lake since I seem to be short a date. You know everybody is getting together tonight…"

"Hell no CJ. You want to take her to a teenage party?"

"We won't be there long. I'm tired. She will give me an excuse to leave early."

"There will be drinking." I told him.

"I don't drink Mom. You know that. It's just gonna be some friends having a little cook out. Yeah there will be drinking but I will keep her safe. She will get a kick out of it."

It was true. CJ idolized two men in his life. Red and Dad. He was going to Sam and majoring in criminal justice to be a cop like Dad while he rode bulls on weekends and for the school. He had goals. He was driven. He worked hard at everything he did. I couldn't be prouder of him. I wish Jake…

No. I wouldn't go there. It was too late for that.

"Fine. But if things get wild you bring her home CJ."

"I promise Mom. Love ya."

"Thank you Mom!" Penny squealed.

An hour later I was in my living room reading while Dad watched a baseball game. Someone knocked on our door.

I made a move but Dad was at the door before I could rise from my seat.

He walked backwards into the living room until he stood in front of me. I could see around him. It was them. Jasper and Alice.

"What the fuck do you two want?" Charlie asked calmly.

"We had to come warn you Bella. We have come to help." Alice spoke.

"What do I need help with?" I asked trying to hide the tremble in my voice. The last time I saw Jasper he was attacking me.

"Vampires are coming after you Bella." Jasper answered.

"After all this time? What kind of bullshit is this?! What vampires?!"

It was Alice that answered this time.

"All of them Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N- Wow. The website has 231 members as of this afternoon. I think we finally have it where it is easy for the readers to navigate around. We are getting others to post originals and we are getting fanfiction from some of my friends. Like I said before all of my fanfiction stories will be up eventually. I plan to make some changes to a few so those will be the last ones put up. I also have all the chapters of Chasing Bella written so far on the site and to cut down on the different places to post I will hold post the entire thing on TR but plan to do the updates on my site. Every time I post a new chapter there I will post a chapter here. The original I got called Bad Company with Ty and Connolly and a few others of my OCs like Chris Jennings are in it. Chapter 3 will be posted by the end of this week and Blood and Steel will be updated this weekend, probably Saturday on my site and Sunday here. Anyway I am having a blast. My wife and daughter are having a blast too. My wife has worked really hard on it and Mist who makes all my banners for my stories has been a great guiding hand. So thanks to all of you who have joined. I appreciate it. I feel like its kinda my hangout and you guys are hanging out with me. Okay here you go. Chapter 3. Remember if you want to join the site the address is on my profile. It will be another week or so before it is on Google.

Chapter 3

Bella POV

"What the hell do you mean all of them? How many of you are there?" Dad asked. I was a bit shaken by their sudden arrival and pronouncement that I was once again the target of not one James but multiple.

"Bella why don't you and Charlie have a seat?" Jasper asked in a low calm voice. I don't know if he was trying to manipulate me. I felt nothing but anxiety at this moment. I sat down and Charlie followed sitting next to me on the couch.

Alice sat across from me and spoke.

"Bella…it is so good to see you. You are beautiful. I saw your children last night and…"

"Cut the bullshit Alice. Get to the point." I told her impatiently.

"Bella I realize you didn't learn much about the vampire world before we left you. I wish it could have stayed that way. But it isn't possible. In the vampire world there are two major covens. The ruling coven is one in Italy called the Volturi. Their rivals are a coven in Romania. The Romanians have never been a serious threat. That is until recently."

"Okay. What changed and what does this have to do with me?" Jasper answered.

"Six months ago the Romanians acquired a vampire. He joined them willingly. He is gifted. Very gifted. He has the ability to paralyze vampires from a distance. Many vampires. They attacked the Volturi. The Volturi ran to meet them. The first ten vampires were caught in an electrical field. The electrical field paralyzed them and the Romanians tore them to pieces. The Volturi ran. They are still running. They made their way to Alaska. Do you remember the coven there that Edward told you about?"

"Jasper it was damn near twenty years ago. I've had a life since then."

"Of course Bella." He answered with a smile I didn't trust. He was trying to play with my emotions. My gut told me so. "When Edward first met you he ran to Alaska to refrain from killing you. A vampire there named Eleazor has an ability to sense gifts in others. Eleazor knew you must be a shield when Edward told him he could not read your mind. Eleazor kept this information to himself…"

"Did you say a shield?" Dad interrupted.

"Yes. A vampire who can negate the powers of others. So when the Volturi arrived their leader…"

"Yeah. I got it. He somehow found out about Bella. Figures he can turn my daughter into a soldier for him to negate this other freaks electrical shit right? God you vampires are fucking assholes." Dad finished for Jasper. Jasper looked annoyed but nodded in confirmation.

"Yes… unfortunately a member of the Volturi defected. Not an easy thing to do. He joined the Romanians and told them of you…"

"So they are looking for me." I finished. "You saw them finding me Alice?"

"I haven't seen anything to do with you or your family in years Bella. We have kept up with your location but that is it."

"Then how do you…"

"Eleazor told us Bella. He and Carlisle are best friends. Both sides are coming after you. They found out yesterday. It won't take either long to find you." Alice explained.

I felt cold. Very cold. I knew…

"To get me to do what they want…"

"They will use your children and father Bella." Jasper confirmed my suspicions.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Charlie said standing up.

"We have a place for you Bella. For you and your father and children. The family is waiting for you. We can keep you hidden. We hope the Romanians will catch the Volturi and destroy them. With them destroyed they would have no need for you." Alice told me.

"That right?" I asked her. This seemed a bit presumptuous. If they knew they would take me anyway. Either to kill me to make sure I can never be used against them or use my children to force me to serve them.

"Bella we don't have much time." Alice said in reply. She really was so beautiful. Like a marble statue. Through the wisdom of years I saw it as deceptive and dangerous. Unnatural. Why couldn't I see that when I was 17?

"Okay. You are right. Let me pack my bags and the children's. Dad could you help me in CJ's room? You know what he would want to take."

Please say yes Dad.

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Can I help Bella?" Alice asked.

"No. CJ may have…embarrassing items in his room. Stay here."

That said I walked to CJ's room and Dad followed closing the door behind him.

"Bel…"

I placed my finger to my lips and went to CJ's laptop. Opening a word document I began typing. Charlie pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

/You have to take the kids and run/

/Not without you/

/They aren't going to let me out of their sight. Say you are getting the kids to bring them home. Take them and run. Buy whatever you need on the road. Stay on heavily traveled roads. Get rid of your phones/

/I don't trust them/

/I don't either. But they aren't leaving without me. What choice do we have. They may be genuine. Not sure. Either way they could take us all now. This is our only play. Dad you have to protect my babies/

/Where am I supposed to go/

/I don't know. Others could be watching us outside. We have to hope they aren't./

Dad made no move to type. His face was red. I can't believe this shit either. I was so pissed. Where could he go? Then it hit me. The only place there was a chance for protection.

/Take them to La Push./

He looked at me and his face turned impossibly redder.

/its the only place on earth they could have a chance at protection if you are found./

/I doubt they are even doing that now./

/What other choice do we have?/

/What am I supposed to tell kids./

/At this point does it matter. Get them away. Take your gun./

Dad rolled his eyes at me. I shrugged my shoulders. The man always carried that gun. Probably had it in a holster sewn into his boxer shorts to sleep at night.

His face finally became resigned. The red drained.

/Buy everything else on the road. Use cash from safe in my room. Should be $8000 there. Don't use cards!/

/I'm going to get you back baby. I don't care if I have to threaten their lives those fuckers are going to turn into wolves and help you./

/Protect the kids Dad. I will figure out a way out of this. Ive escaped them before. Maybe they really want to help./

I didn't believe it even as I typed it. That sinking feeling in my gut wouldn't let me.

/If you escape how will you find us? What if you cant get to La Push. What if we have to run from La Push/

That was a good question.

/I don't know. Right now just take my babies and run! Follow me. We are going to my room. I'm taking the cash out of the safe. Then you go get CJ and Penny and run.

I deleted the word document and walked to my room. Dad closed the door behind us. He started to say something and I shushed him. For this to work it had to go fast and smooth. In other words I had to control the shaking that was threatening to take over my body and prevent me from moving. I opened the safe quickly and took the cash from the safe. Dad placed it around his waist band. I also grabbed the gun kept in the safe. Red always liked to have guns stashed around the house. He was a big fan of being prepared. I walked to my purse and placed it inside. It was a small .38. Nothing big but it would get the job done and I knew how to use it. Dad was staring at me.

I nodded my head. He mouthed no.

I mouthed okay to satisfy him.

Regardless I was not going to be a vampire. If I had to blow my head off before they bit me I would. It would be a last resort but I would do it.

"Everything okay Bella?" Jasper asked.

"CJ isn't answering his texts. Dad is going to get him and Penny while I pack."

"Want me to come with you Charlie?" Jasper asked.

"Fuck you. I can get my own grandkids. Bella don't forget to pack those old leather boots you hate. If I'm going to live life on the run I want to be comfortable."

"Got it Dad. CJ said they were going to the Cineplex."

"Sounds good. I'll be right back."

"Charlie perhaps one of us should come with you. For protection…just in case…" Alice tried.

"Yeah. I'm about to take two kids, one of them ten years old on the run in the middle of the night and I'm going to bring one of you marble statues with me. That won't freak them out. Stay here. I'll be right back."

Charlie stormed out slamming the door behind him. That left me alone with these two.

"So Bella…" Alice started.

"I need to pack. You two can come with me and tell me how the family is doing."

"Bella perhaps I should go after Charlie and…"

"Jasper you attacked me the last time I saw you. I don't exactly trust you around my children. We will follow you and Alice in separate vehicles. Nothing personal. I can't take risks with my kids."

"I understand Bella."

"Perhaps I can…"

"Let's catch up Alice. I'm interested to hear what Edward has been doing all these years."

CJ POV

"CJ you are kinda bein a party pooper. I'm more social than you. You gonna stay and look for gators by the lake all night?"

I turned and saw my little Peanut. She had red around her lips. I suppose she found a Big Red.

"These ain't gators Peanut. I guess when you was about two Dad took me on a hunting trip to Louisiana. They got real gators there. Big as hell. These guys are oversized geckos with teeth."

"Come make me some smores."

I checked the campfire and saw a few guys were getting worked up. Laughing a bit too loud about things that weren't that damn funny.

"Nah. I think we should start headin back."

"It's nine o clock! I thought we were going to party tonight? Maybe get some Red Bull? I haven't got my buzz on!"

"I know. I just…Mom was actin weird and I think I upset her with the whole helmet thing and…"

"That why you been starin at weeds in the lake for the past hour?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "Just a lot on my mind."

Peanut sat on the ground.

"Have a seat and tell me all about it. The therapist is in."

I sat down next to her and she pulled my hat off my head and placed it over her fiery mane.

"Tell big sis what's on your mind? I know it ain't just Mom. Tell me you aren't upset over Jenny?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I really wasn't.

"I guess I've just been thinkin about a whole lot of things. Dad…Mom thinks I should get my own place. Maybe go to College Station or Austin or Houston to go to school. She's afraid I'm staying here because I think she can't take care of herself. I know she can. With Grandpa movin in I don't have to worry bout her bein lonely…"

"I live there too ya know?" she told me annoyed, causing me to laugh.

"I know. But I don't want to leave either of you. I always wanted to go to Sam and be a cop like Grandpa. Rodeo if I'm good enough but I knew that wouldn't be long term. Hell Dad gave it up after he met Mom and I want that. I want what they had one day. So I figure I'll stay around and one day when mom retires I can take over the ranch and…"

"Wait a minute. Why do you get to take it?"

"I'm the oldest."

"So basically you take it over and I get a big life insurance policy on you and have you offed then I get the money and the ranch?"

Uhh. Hold up…

"How about we both take the ranch?"

"I can live with that." She nodded. "Easier than offin you I suppose." I winked at her and she grinned.

"Anyway that has been my plan. Stay around, have a career, ranch, take care of you and Mom…"

"So what's the problem?"

"I think Mom expects…no I think she wants more. She wants me to get out. But I don't know…"

"Mom is gonna love you no matter what. You can do no wrong." Peanut reminded me.

"Says you. She let you come to a teenage party. Who does that?"

"She does. Because you asked and she trusts you. If it makes any difference I don't want you to leave. I'm glad you are stayin CJ. I…"

She started to hide behind that cloud of fire atop her head.

"What?"

She looked at me and I saw her eyes shimmering.

"I don't want you to leave. I don't know if I could take it yet. Not after Daddy…I mean I would understand if you did but…"

I pulled her into my side and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not goin anywhere kid. You can travel with me on weekends. We can rodeo together. You'll probably ridin Flash in a few years yourself. You can learn the circuit."

"I'm gonna hold you back aren't I?" she sniffed.

"Hey! Don't ever say that. You are my little Peanut. Me and you are a team. No holding me back. I am exactly where I want to be."

"What about that…other place?"

Peanut came into my room one night and saw me searchin on google images. Searchin and lookin at La Push.

"What about it?"

"You tellin me some part of you doesn't want to see it? In person? I'll come with you. You know Mom would come if you asked her. Grandpa…I'll come with you."

"Nah. Looks real pretty on the internet. But it ain't nothing special. They got trees, we got trees. They got coastline, so do we. They do have rain. That would be nice in June and July but it ain't nothing I haven't seen."

"What about…him? Jacob Black."

I took a deep breath. Jacob Black. I knew what Grandpa told me a long time ago. As I've gotten older I realized life isn't black and white. I asked Mom about him a few years ago. Not to see him. I just wanted to know what he was like. She sat down and seemed to be transported to another place.

"He was…he is just like you CJ. Wonderful. Strong and caring and…"

She started crying a bit. I told her she didn't have to talk about it but…

"No CJ. It's okay. Understand I love your father deeply. Jacob is the man who taught me what love feels like. He was…he is just like you CJ. We were so young. I thought…he was heroic. He was my sunshine at a time I desperately needed a light. Have you given more thought to…"

"No! I don't want to meet him. I was just curious."

I could have met him at any point. The problem was I had Dad. A Dad I loved. A man who took me to a movie the first time I met him. Who took me to have pizza on his dates with Mom sometimes. A man who was always there with Grandpa, coaching my teams, teaching me about life. How to fall and get up. How to win and how to lose with grace. He said bullriding taught you to be humble and never forget that you may be on top of the world tonight, but tomorrow you could be layin in the arena stomped in the dirt. Take the good with the bad CJ.

He taught me about nature and balance, not just hunting. He taught me to respect women just by watching the way he was with my Mom. He always put her first. They had arguments like every other couple but they never went to bed angry.

He never would have had a problem with me meeting Jacob Black. Even told me so once in private. But I would have felt I was betraying him. He had done so much for me and Mom. I guess I would have felt like if I met Jacob Black I would be separating myself a bit from my family. Like I would have another family. I didn't want that. I wanted what I had and didn't want to risk that.

Then Dad died.

No matter what anyone would have said I would have felt I was betraying his memory if I met Jacob Black.

Still though…the draw was there. I wouldn't be human if it wasn't. I had fantasies about yelling at him for leaving my Mom and moving in some other woman. I had fantasies about seeing him and hugging him. What would he be like now? Would we look the same? That always bothered me. I never looked like any member of my family. I had Mom's eyes and Grandpa says I have her cheek bones whatever the hell that means. But in the family photo it was obvious who stood out. It never bothered me. Much.

But you live in a family with two redheads and Mom, a dark complexion is going to stand out.

"No. I mean yeah a part of me wonders I guess. Wouldn't be human if I didn't. But I have my family." I told Peanut.

"I'd like to see him. I'm curious."

"Bout what?"

"It's just Mom is so beautiful, I kinda wonder where you got all your ugly from."

"Oh…wait…" I turned and saw her tears were gone and she was smiling wide at me. I grabbed her and stood up, throwing over my shoulder and tickling her ribs. Our playin around was interrupted by a voice I didn't really want to hear.

"Havin fun with your date Swan?"

I sat Peanut on her feet behind me.

"What's up Craig?"

"Just wonderin why you over here not bein social. Want a beer?"

"Nah. I'm good."

"That's right. You're the boy scout. Too good to hang with the rest of us?"

"Not to good Craig. Just in a kinda reflective mood. Spendin some time with my…"

"Carrot top sidekick. Yeah we noticed."

Stay calm CJ.

"Hey I guess since CJ graduated you might actually get to play football this year instead of being his towel boy like you have been for the past two years. Congrats on that Craig." Peanut commented.

"Lay off Peanut. We are just headin out Craig. Be seein you."

"You best stay the fuck away from Jenny this summer Swan. You ain't the all star and your momma ain't the principle anymore."

Huh?

"Yes she is."

This seem to catch Craig by surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah. Just because I graduated…how many have you had?"

"Fuck you man. Don't be hatin because I can drink like a man. Probably why Jenny don't want you no more. Afraid to have a little fun?"

"Craig stop cursing in front of my sister."

"Or what?"

"Or else he is gonna kick your ass up and down this state park!"

I turned and looked at Peanut.

"Oops. Lets keep that to ourselves. Mom doesn't need to know."

I grabbed Peanuts hand and moved to walk around him. I gave him a wide berth. He stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Does it piss you off that I'm fucking your old lady?" he asked grinning.

I could have pointed out that I wasn't her first and I wouldn't be her last. I could have said any number of things about her character. But Dad would come down from Heaven and slap me for talkin bout a woman that way. Even a ho like Jenny.

"No. It doesn't." I moved away again.

"Can't wait to see your sister when she gets older. Red heads huh?"

I consider myself a calm person. I don't let my emotions get out of hand. I'm a big guy. Tall, especially for a bull rider. I work out. I recognize that I could hurt someone very badly if I wasn't careful. As such I have learned to not get involved with drunks, idiots and especially drunk idiots. That said there are certain things you will not talk about in a profane manner.

My mother and sister namely.

I only hit him once. Once was all it took. I caught his jaw and his teeth slapped together. He stood for a moment, rubbed his jaw and then sank to his knees.

I pushed him to the ground with a tap to the back of his head. The majority of those gathered by the fire were staring.

"Anybody else?"

They turned back to the fire.

I grabbed Peanut's hand and we walked towards my truck.

"Holy sh..stuff. You knocked the crap out of him! Did you see how he sank real slow and then you just tapped him? That was so cool!"

"Let's just keep this too ourselves and I won't mention your new vocabulary words to Mom alright?"

"Deal. What did he mean about red heads? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing you need to worry about ever. Get in the truck." I told her quickly. That asshole. If Peanut hadn't been with me…

I hadn't closed the door when a truck traveling at high speed slid to a stop beside me.

Grandpa opened the door quickly enough to scare Peanut.

"Grandpa? What are you doing?" Something was wrong. His eyes were red. The last time I saw him with red eyes was when he and Mom told me…

"Where is Mom?!" I practically screamed.

"She…she is at home…CJ move over. I'm going to drive."

"What is going on Grandpa?" Peanut asked, frightened.

"Look you two are going to have to trust me. Your mother wants us to leave town yesterday. We need to move. CJ, move over and strap Penny between us."

"Hell no. We are going home. I need to check on Mom. What the hell is this Grandpa?"

"Your mother wants us to go. Some…look CJ, we really don't have time. I have no idea who else might be out here. We need to get moving."

"What the hell? Who is out there?" I asked. I was seriously freaking out.

Grandpa seemed to calm down a bit.

"Listen. Some from your mother's past, they came to see her tonight."

"Past? Mom has a past? She barely dated before she met Dad. How could she have a past? If she is in danger I am going there now." I told him. " Take Peanut…"

"You think if you could help her I would be here? CJ you are going to have to trust me. I am asking a lot but your mother knows what she is doing. These people say they are there to help her. They are taking her to hide her. I will explain on the road. But she demanded I take you kids to safety. Her only chance is to go with these people and hide. Ours is to hide as well."

"Then we go with her!" This is a fucking nightmare.

"No. You can't. She is gone already CJ. She wanted one thing. She wanted me to take you two and go. I don't know who is coming. I don't know if they are here watching us now. But we have to move. Move now."

"I'm going to get Mom."

"You need to protect your sister CJ. We are going to have to trust that she is safe."

"Grandpa…"

"CJ! I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Scoot towards the middle Peanut." She did so. Poor thing was scared to death.

"Give me your phones." Grandpa said.

"Why?"

"We can't take them. They can be tracked."

Holy shit. Grandpa was serious.

Peanut handed her phone over and I took the memory card out of both of ours and tossed them into the trees.

"CJ I will explain on the road. I promise son. I just need…"

"Yeah trust. Got it. We are takin my truck?"

"Yep. It gets better gas mileage. I'm leaving mine here."

"Gas mileage? Where are we going?"

"Taking the interstate to Dallas. They won't try anything on the interstate. Then in the daylight we can take whatever path we need. Keep winding a bit staying on main roads. Off of backroads. It will take longer but if we take turns drivin we can be there in a couple of days."

"Be where Grandpa?" Peanut asked quietly.

"La Push kid. We are heading to La Push."


	4. Chapter 4

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N Howdy everybody. Chapter 16 of this story will be out on my site by the end of the week. I realize reviews aren't high on this story on ffnet but it has been read ahead on TR and my site and reviewed by quite a few. Judging by the responses ya'll seem to be enjoying it and that makes me incredibly happy.

The site is going great and we have 279 members in a little under 2 weeks. The response is blowing my mind. I'm having a lot of fun hanging out with readers in chat and the pictures of my OCs and family and places I have gone that have been setting for my stories or I just enjoy visiting. I'm in the process of getting all my stories on the site. Bad Company is up to Chapter 3 and is picking up pace. I also have an original one shot that is not supernatural but seems to be getting a good response called The Call. In addition to my writing I am glad to see other writers joining up. Sparkling Fae has put quite a bit up. Geezerwench has posted her one shot Peaches. Mark Foster is writing an original story that has me caught up in Shenandoah76209 is putting my favorite Firefly story that is actually a crossover with the Movie Pitch Black and Riddick called Invictus in the Black so that us awesome. I'm always looking for writers of other fanfiction genres, so if you have any favorite writers especially those who haven't got a lot of exposure here shoot me an IM. I love to recruit. Makes me feel like a college football coach ;)

I've also talked to a couple potential writers that I am excited to see on there. We should be on Google in the next week or so. Till then the address is betterintexasfiction () ning () com. The () of course are where the dots go. This story will be between 25 and 30 chapters. Blood and Steel will probably finish between 30-35. Anyway enough of that. On with the story.

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I took my time packing CJ's bags. I took longer packing Charlie's. I saved my baby's for last. Packing bags that weren't going to be used. I had to buy them time. Jasper and Alice remained with me, going from room to room making small talk. Neither said anything of interest other than they hadn't seen Edward since he left me. Other than that apparently not much had changed. I was very missed by the family. That had been stressed. I'm not sure why. Almost as if they were trying to convince me.

Maybe they were telling the truth.

I was probably walking into a vampire convention.

Jasper and Alice had never given me a reason not to trust them. But my gut told me this was all wrong.

As I finished the last of Penny's bags I looked at her bed and wondered if I would ever see this house again. Then I saw it. Oh no.

Bear.

He lay in the middle of her bed waiting for her to come home and cuddle up next to him. Red bought the teddy bear on a rodeo trip when she was two. She had slept with it every night since. Bear went on vacations with us. He went to slumber parties with her. She went nowhere overnight without Bear.

This was not good.

"Bella your father has been gone a while. I'm starting to get concerned." Jasper mentioned casually.

"No reason to be concerned. He isn't coming back." Dad had an hour and a half by this point. Plenty of time to get a head start. The fact that he and my children had not been escorted back to our house by vampires gave me hope.

"Bella that is a bad idea." Jasper said in a tense tone. I looked and saw Alice appeared worried.

"Why is that Jasper?"

"They are targets as well. They can be used to…"

"Yes, to control me. But if they came with us and we were found then we would all be fucked, wouldn't we? This way if we are found no vampires can use them to control me because no one knows where they will be."

"These vampires have money Bella. Means of finding out things."

"My Dad knows what is at stake. Believe me he will stay very hidden."

"Bella why have you been packing…" Alice started to ask. Then realization dawned on her. I suppose she really can't see anything to do with me. I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth. If she wasn't we would have been fucked. Like I told Dad. It was our only play.

"Yeah. He has been gone 90 minutes. The way he drives he could be in Houston, halfway to Dallas, halfway to Tyler or between College Station and Waco or headed straight for Austin. All have Interstates that can get him anywhere in no time. Don't worry, he's no amateur. Been a cop for a long time. I told him to get rid of their phones. They should be good. Even if we are found I won't serve either side."

"You don't trust us." Alice observed sadly.

"No. I trust my family. That is it."

"Bella they can be tracked. They will be vulnerable. If there are only a few vampires I can fight them off."

I was about to respond when I felt a tingling in my head. That was weird. I saw Jasper staring intently at me. Okay.

"Jasper are you trying to play with my emotions?"

I saw a flicker of surprise. Caught him.

"No. I just wish we had left on better terms. I feel bad about the supernatural interfering in your life Bella. Now your family is at greater risk where I cannot protect them. Please reconsider telling me…"

"I don't know. You think I would let him tell me? My children are protected by the one man I trust most in this world. That is good enough for me."

"How will they find you when this is over Bella?" Alice asked.

I laughed a little but there was no humor in it.

"You really think I am getting out of this alive Alice?"

Charlie POV

I hated this. What choice did I have? We were heading south to Houston. I changed my mind from Dallas just in case that little bitch got a vision of where we were going. In Houston we would catch the Interstate and head to New Mexico back tracking. Then I would begin a North route traveling some of the back roads, heading towards Canada. Once I reached the Northwest I would head to La Push.

I guess. I was making up most of this as I went along. Houston was the closest major city I could get lost in and not spend a long time on one road tonight.

I checked on the grandkids. CJ had his arm around Penny who was sitting stiff in the middle staring straight ahead. CJ was staring out his window.

I exited 45 and hit 610 when it happened.

Penny screamed.

She kept screaming.

"I want my mommy! I want my mommy! I want my mommy! I want my mommy! I want my mommy! I want my mommy!"

She did this when Bella and I told her about Red dying. Only it was Daddy then. My breath caught in my chest at that memory.

Now she was shrieking. CJ was trying to hold her but arms were flailing.

"Peanut calm down!"

Not even CJ would be able to calm her. I hit an exit and pulled into a huge truck stop parking at the end of the lot. Unbuckling her I lifted her into my lap and placed both hands in her thick hair. My fingers found her skull and I started rubbing and whispering in her ear.

"It's okay baby. It's going to be okay. Mommy is okay. Relax. Just relax. Come to me. Come on. Control your breathing. Breathe with Grandpa. There ya go. Just like that."

Her shrieking stopped. She was mumbling now.

"Grandpa?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I want my Mommy."

"I know sweetie. So do I. But she had to go somewhere right now and so did we. She is okay. It is going to be okay. Soon you will see her again. I promise. Why don't you try to sleep? Curl into my side and close your eyes."

"I…I can't."

"Why princess?"

"I…I don't have Bear."

Oh fuck. I looked at CJ who was staring wide eyed at the both of us.

"Baby, Bear is with your mommy. She needed him to help her sleep."

"Re…really?"

I hated lying to her but I had no choice at this point. It seemed to be a theme for the night.

"How about CJ goes into that store and buy you one just to have until Mommy gets Bear back to you? Would that work?"

She wiped a tear from her eyes and nodded. I handed a fifty to CJ. We had pulled into quite a large truck stop. These usually had things like bears in them for truckers to take to their daughters.

CJ took the bill from me and walked away. I stopped him.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear your hat. Don't look directly at the cameras."

His eyes became wider but to his credit he simply nodded, put his hat on and walked into the store.

Five minutes later he returned with something that vaguely resembled Bear.

Penny grabbed it and placed it on her lap, not giving it much consideration. I pulled back on the highway and Penny curled into my side. About twenty minutes later she was out.

"How did you know to calm her down like that? You did it when you told her Dad died too."

"I used it to calm your mother down a couple times." I told him honestly.

"Mom? When the hell has Mom ever lost it? She is the coolest, most collected woman I've ever heard of."

"In her past. Before she…before we came to Huntsville. There were a couple times… look get some sleep. I'm gonna drive till sunup and then you are going to have to take over. I should have told you to grab me some coffee in there but it's alright. I can make it."

"Why don't we get a hotel room?"

"Because we ain't stopping kid. Not until we get to where we are going."

"This ain't exactly a straight forward path to La Push unless you're planning on catchin a boat in Galveston and sailin round South America."

"That's not a half bad idea. But no it isn't a straight shot. I want to make sure no one can find us on the road. So we go random routes with one destination. It will take longer but it has to be this way."

"Why La Push? You hate that place."

"Because there is someone there who may be able to help your mother. A few maybe. If it means I have to swallow my pride to get her back I will."

"Who?"

I took a deep breath.

"A guy named Sam Uley…and Jacob Black. Get some sleep. We will stop at a rest stop in the morning and I will explain everything to you CJ. I hate to but you have to know. I'm warning you now. You won't believe me at first. But I need you to think about everything that has happened tonight and ask yourself if I would really make something up like this."

"Grandpa at this point I would believe anything."

"Not at first. But you will. I need you with me on this son. If we got any chance of ever seeing your mother again I need you with me on this."

He met my eyes and nodded. He would be okay. He could take it.

Bella POV

"He should know Bella. He should meet him." Red said once again. He had walked in on CJ surfing for information on La Push. This wasn't the first time we had this talk.

"If he decides he wants to then he will. Not until then."

"Charlie is going to talk him out of it unless you tell your Dad to stop and push the issue with CJ."

"I'm not pushing anything. He is 14, not 4. This isn't like feeding him peas. He knows I will take him if he wants to go. I've never lied to him about anything that happened or why we left…"

"Bullshit. Right, you got dumped by this guy before you found out you were pregnant and then instead of telling him you let his new girlfriend talk you into moving. Charlie up and moved from the only place he had ever lived because he was pissed this guy dumped you. Didn't try to make him take responsibility. Didn't threaten him with one of the many guns he loves. Just up and left. Sold the house, quit his job and left without a word to any of his friends. Managed to move you two far away in a month. Yeah, no lying goin on there. I know there was more to it than that."

"There was and you don't want to know. Believe me there were many things I learned there I wished I never knew. Things that belong buried in the past as far as I am concerned. If it ever comes up then…"

"Jacob Black has a right to know he has a kid, Bella."

"She wouldn't let him!" I yelled, irritated that he was starting this argument again.

"Who wouldn't let Jacob do what Bella?"

I took a deep breath. Calm down Bella.

"The woman he left me for. They probably have children by now. She is not going to want to see my child coming into the picture. He wouldn't be accepted."

"What the hell kind of pussy is this Black guy that he would let that woman make that kind of decision?"

"It's more complicated Red. Jake wouldn't have a choice. They are a small tribe but they have traditions. CJ isn't a full blooded member. Hell he wasn't born on their land so he isn't even technically a member."

"It ain't about that Bella. It's about him knowing a bit of where he came from. You tell me what a great fuckin guy this Jake guy was. I don't see the problem."

"The problem is she would make Jake reject him! My son will not be rejected! You don't understand and I don't want to talk about it so you use this heritage crap to bring it up over and over again! Drop it. If it means that much to you, then you take him and when his father rejects him you deal with it!"

I walked into the kitchen looking for a glass. I would need a drink of something. Crown maybe. Damn I hate when Red is like this. So god damn sure he knows everything.

I never did get my drink. I found the glass and just stood in front of the bottle, eyes closed, trying to drive my worst nightmare from my mind. The idea of CJ being rejected. Tricia closing the door in his face. Or worse one of her kids doing it.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. It could mean surrender or he wanted to argue more. Which of us was surrendering I had no idea.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispered.

I wasn't aware I was until he said that.

"No. I know you want what is best for him. I just…Red you have to trust me."

"I do. I'm sorry. I guess a part of me is kinda scared too. I almost want him to know so he can say no thanks to Black's face and then come home to me. I feel bad that I have that in me. That pettiness. It's there though so I fight against it."

"He is yours you know? No matter what you will always be Dad."

"I know. Doesn't stop the insecurities though, ya know?"

God did I understand insecurities.

He turned me around. I expected the kiss that usually came in this dream. One of the many memories I have had since he was taken.

Instead it was dark. Only Red and I with no surroundings.

"Baby?"

"Bella you have to be strong. You have to escape."

"They won't let me. I would have tonight if I thought I had a chance. I don't think…I don't think I am going to make it out of this. I won't let them turn me. I won't."

"You need to escape and go to him Bella. Same place you sent the kids and Charlie. You need to go to Jake."

"I can't. He will be so angry. He will hate me. He might protect CJ and Penny. But me Red? He will be so angry at me…"

"You don't have the luxury of worrying about things like that. Your kids need you."

"I don't see how."

"Just hold on to hope Bella. Don't give up. For me and for your Dad and the kids. They need you to be alive. They can't lose both of us."

"Red…I'm scared. For the first time in a long time I am scared to death."

"Member the first time I took you horseback ridin? You were scared of the horse but you got on. She threw you off five minutes later. I told you that you could ride with me. What did you say?"

"I wanted to ride beside you, not with you all the time."

"You got your cute ass back on. That's the woman you are. You are strong, capable and smarter than these two idiots who are with you. You got this. Don't give up hope Bella…"

"You know if it looks like they are going to…I have the gun…"

"I know. But right now start using your head instead of thinking you aren't going to get out of this alive. Penny, CJ. They need you. You get tough darlin."

"I love you Red."

"I love you Bella. Now get your ass to Jake. Figure out a way. Make it happen."

My eyes cracked open. I was still in the backseat of this Mercedes and it was still dark. I saw Alice and Jasper had their hands interlocked. Reminded me of the drive to Phoenix.

"Where are we?"

"Tyler Bella." Jasper answered.

"Any reason why?"

"Yes. We are going to our current hiding place. Rose and Esme are preparing another long term place. For now we will stay here. We will be flying out of Tyler to Norman Oklahoma on a charter plane."

"Oh. Okay."

"Did you sleep well Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Bella I was wondering how your mother is doing?" Jasper asked.

"You don't know?" I asked surprised.

"No. We really only focused on finding you and your children and Dad of course since he lived near you."

"Oh. Mom is dead. Died five years ago. Car accident. She was drunk and drove off a bridge."

"I'm sorry to hear that Bella." Alice told me softly.

"Thanks. We actually had only talked a few times after you guys left. I saw her once, no twice, but…we weren't close. She had her own path to follow I guess."

"You have had so much tragedy Bella. I was so sorry when I found out about your husband. Esme kept up with your life of course. She missed you greatly. It broke her heart. Mine as well."

"Yeah. Mine too." I answered curtly.

"That's a fine looking boy you have. Kinda stands out from the rest of you." Jasper commented.

"Yes he does." I agreed.

"Who…I mean was his father someone you met in…"

"A guy I met when I first came down here. I was at a bad place in my life and made some bad decisions. His dad was a biker. Not the Tour de France kind. I don't even know his last name."

There is that tingle in my head again. Keep trying Jasper. You are not getting in.

"Well I think I'm going to get some more sleep. Wake me when we get there."

They wanted to know about Renee as someone to use against me. Wanted to know who CJ's father was. Yep they were definitely not here to protect me.

Rose and Esme. Getting a long term hideout together? Bullshit. Somebody had them. I had a feeling I knew what they wanted in trade for them as well.

I also had a feeling I wouldn't be allowed to go to the bathroom by myself at this airport.

Sam POV

"Did you get the contract for McPherson?" Emily asked me.

"Yeah."

"That's great Sam. That will double your business for the next 6 months. You are going to have to hire some more workers right?"

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Don't talk so much Sam." Emily grumbled. I chuckled.

"Sorry Babe. Just got a lot on my mind."

It was true. Jayden my son, graduated two nights ago. He planned to go to UW. My construction business was doing well. I was the top rated construction company in the areas outside of Seattle. I had done well. Despite this Emily and I still lived in the same house in La Push. We loved it. We didn't want to change. But change was coming. Jayden would be leaving. Three years from now our daughter Devon would be leaving. I was beginning to feel my age. Jayden showed no signs of wanting to stay in La Push. Billy would be retiring one day and the mantle of chief had to go to someone. Jacob could care less. I didn't want the responsibility. I had enough on my plate. Considering that my children would be moving out in the world, I would have no one to pass the mantle on. The young of this tribe were spreading out in the world. The tribe was dying.

"Think you might be able to hire Jacob?"

I closed my eyes. Emily had such a soft spot for him. Worse than I did.

"I can't risk my workers with him on site Em. Besides he has a job."

"Word is layoffs are coming and he is first in line."

"I know. I heard the same thing."

"You can keep an eye on him…"

"Em how long? How long am I supposed to keep an eye on him?"

"He is family. He's Pack Sam."

"The Jacob Black that was in the Pack doesn't exist anymore Em."

"Yes he does Sam! He is still there!"

I stood up. I needed to check on the kids then I was heading to bed. Before I got far there was a knock on the door. Only one person visits this late.

"I'll think about it Em. Speaking of, looks like Jacob is here." I opened the door wary of how drunk he might be. Fortunately he was standing straight and appeared to be sober. As sober as he gets anyway.

"Come on in Jake." I turned and he followed me without a word to my office. I sat down in a recliner and he took his familiar spot on the small sofa across from me.

"Sorry for coming so late Sam. I needed to talk to you. I have…I need a favor."

Please tell me he didn't have bodies to bury.

"What's up Jake?"

"I uh…you know things at the Mill have been tight…anyway my foreman called me tonight. He was at the bar when Newton and I…he told me not to bother coming back. I…I need a job Sam. We can't make it on Dad's Social Security and since they fired me I won't get a severance package and…you know I got skills. I've worked for you before…"

"Exactly. What happened when you worked for me before? You know how it killed me to let you go? But I have employees with families Jake. I can't risk their lives because you show up drunk. Or you lose your temper."

"I won't Sam. I swear I'll stay sober. I stayed sober at the Mill for the past three years."

"Really Jake? Or have you gotten to a point no one can tell the difference between you drunk and you sober? How much have you had today? No. Forget that. It doesn't matter."

"Sam I will do anything you want."

"I don't want anything from you Jake. No I do. The only thing I want is to see you become the man you used to be. A long time ago. Before the imprinting. Do you remember that guy Jake?"

"Yeah." he sighed.

"There will be rules." I told him.

"Anything."

"I pick you up and take you to work every morning. Before we go you blow into a Breathalyzer. You fail, you are gone."

"I can do that Sam. I can."

"Weekly drug tests."

"No problem."

"No arguments with other employees. Keep your mouth shut and your head down."

"Okay."

"No more bars. I doubt any of them will have you anymore but I hear about you being in one even on a weekend you are done."

"Okay."

"AA meetings."

"Sam…"

"AA meetings Jake."

He paused but nodded his head.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. You get rid of them."

"No!"

"Jake…"

"Why do you give a fuck what I do in my garage Sam?"

"Because at this point in your life you have two choices. Try to get right and maybe try to find Bella again. Become someone who she wouldn't mind knowing. Or just get straight enough to get through life without killing yourself or anyone around you. Either way you go, sitting in that garage constantly working on an old red piece of shit truck and two piece of shit motorcycles is only hurting you. You are wallowing. You are torturing yourself. It has to stop."

He said nothing for a few minutes.

"I'll have to find someone to buy them. Can't afford to let them go for nothing."

"Name your price. I will buy them and take them directly to the scrap yard. Scrap metal is all it is worth anyway. It's not her Jake. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah."

"Look me in the eye Jake."

His eyes met mine and I saw a bit of determination there. It was the first thing I had seen other than desperation and rage in a while. I would take it.

"Yes. We have a deal Sam. Thank you."

"Don't thank me Jake. I'm at the end of my rope here."

"I…I can do this Sam. You think if I got straight…if I got my life together…you really think one day…"

"Yes. I do think that. But you have a long road to travel and that day won't come until you get your shit together."

"Okay. So what time do we go in tomorrow?"

"We don't. I have a job starting next week. Take this week. Start meetings. Get your Dad to help you throw the fucking alcohol out of the house. Start getting it together Jake. I'll give you $4000 for the truck and bikes. That should help you get through…"

"They're not worth that Sam."

"It's worth it to me to see them gone. I'll have the scrap yard come by tomorrow to get them. Understand?"

"Yeah."

I stood up, ready for bed.

"Want to see the kids before you leave? Say hi?"

Jake grinned. He had a soft spot for Jay and Devon. Devon was 14 and always full of chatter. She wasn't afraid to pick on Jake when he was around. I think he appreciated that.

"That would be great."

We walked down the hall and stopped at Jay's door. He said hi but was more interested in something on his laptop. Looked like a Spring Break home video posted on Youtube. That was no surprise.

Devon was also engrossed in a live chat. I saw Abby's face in the corner of her screen. After I refused to have the imprint broken Leah moved away. She me met a guy named Matt Barker. They had two children now. The oldest was Devon's age. Leah refused to come back to La Push but Devon met Abby when she came to spend a few weeks with Sue in the summer. They were best friends now, despite the distance apart and Leah's consternation.

"Hey dork. How is it going?" Jake greeted her. Devon turned in surprise.

"Oh hi Jake."

"He has to be single. This Jenny girl changed her status to a relationship with this Craig guy. I bet CJ hasn't had time to change his. He has more important things to do." Abby said from the computer screen.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. I saw Facebook was open to some guy's page.

"Hi Mr. Uley." Abby said from the screen. "We are thinking that one of Devon's crushes is single. His girlfriend changed her status to a different guy. Devon is excited."

"It's not that." Devon denied. "It's just he is super hot and I keep up with him. I follow a lot of people."

"And who is this super hot guy?" Jake asked. Abby answered from the computer.

"I bet you know his Mom Mr. Black. My mom and Devon's knew her. Bella Swan? We looked her up one day. She had a Facebook profile that looked like it was set up by her daughter. Like never used. Just a few posts on how great her daughter is that the girl obviously wrote herself. She only had like three friends but one was her son. He has a public profile so anyone can see it. My God…he is so fine. Anyway he had this ho he was dating who would break up with him sometimes and then he would take her back. I guess he isn't too smart."

I looked in panic at Jake but his smile was frozen to his face. He showed no signs of reaction to Bella's name.

"Wow. Sounds like he is something."

"Hel…heck yes he is." Abby replied from her little box on the screen. "Football star, bullrider, he won a rodeo Saturday. Like the whole thing. Dad says that's a big deal."

"I'm impressed. Sounds like he has everything going for him at 14." I commented carefully.

"14?" Devon asked. "No Dad. He just graduated. He is 18. His abs are to die for. Look at these photos of him at a lake."

Jake and I both stepped forward to Devon's screen. Why did I have a sinking feeling in my stomach?

"Here is one of him and his mother. She is gorgeous. It's weird, her daughter is as pale as she is. I don't see where CJ gets it from. Maybe he is adopted. He posted about his Dad a few times but I think he is gone."

I froze. My heart stopped. I chanced a glance at Jake who was staring shell shocked at the picture of CJ and Bella Swan laughing at what looked like a barbecue at some lake. CJ had Bella lifted off her feet. A red headed little girl was laughing behind them.

"Devon, do you happen to know what CJ stands for?" Jacob asked just above a whisper.

"Sure. It's on his profile. It's Charles Jacob. Hey like your name Jake….Jake?"

Jake was gone.

"What's wrong with him?" Devon asked.

"I'll be right back."

I ran from the house but Jake was already gone. I wasn't sure what Jake would do but based on past experience this could not be good.

Bella had Jacob's child.

She had his son.

Damn it.


End file.
